Agent Squabbles
by Darklight-phoenix
Summary: Snippets of conversations in Agents of Shield involving Daisy/Skye, Coulson, Simmons, Fitz, May - One-Shot (Just something I came up with in my free time and thought I would share this)


****This is from Agents of Shield the television series. I do not own any characters in Agents of Shield or the Marvel universe.****

Phil Coulson: You must be Grant Ward! I am the Director of Shield and would like welcome you to the Shield Challenge.

Grant Ward: It is an honour to meet you in person.

Phil Coulson: Likewise. Well best of luck. You were selected from a pool of eligible applicants. There will be a series of tests you need to undertake. I will let my team know you have arrived.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skye: Hey AC, think we can up the ante for him? I did some light digging into his past, and something in his file doesn't quite add up. Look I just need the test to be an hour longer. Perhaps Fitz could try out that new invention of his.

Fitz: Oh, hell yes! That would be brilliant. I could test MAX and-and introduce the electro-magnetic…. umm, Jemma help me out here…. uh-whatever gravitation limit?

Coulson: Fitz, you have one hour to set up your newest prototype. Skye, I've got a new job for you…. time for you to connect to Romeo.

Skye: Urgh, seriously?! Why don't you ask May – she'll sort him out alright.

May: You're on your own here.

Skye: Gee, thanks for the support guys. Okay-okay I'm off. Wish me luck with Romeo. And Simmons make sure Fitz doesn't blow up the lab!

May: Just keep him talking, we'll pull you out if there's any problems. Anyway, you'll have contestant number two to help you out.

Coulson: Oh yes, I forgot to mention, Simmons has offered to step in as number two.

Skye: You're kidding! She is all over HYDRA's database for betraying them and wanted! And no offence Simmons, you can't lie to save your life.

Simmons: Don't be daft, I'll be wearing a wig and contacts and a full makeover. Oh yeah, I go by the name of Miss Adams.

Skye: I'll definitely need that backup May.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skye: Oh hey! Grant right! ….and you must be Miss Adams. I'm Skye, the messenger. So this whole gadget thingy test was set up to test your abilities, not even going to go into detail about the stuff – too technical for my brain to handle.

Grant Ward: So, any chance you're free for dinner?

Skye: Oh, I like you! – Are you asking me out?

Fitz: Excuse me, am I interrupting something...

Miss Adams (Simmons): Not at all. Ward was just drooling all over Miss Messenger over there.

Skye: For your information I am an Agent of Shield, you should show some respect.

Grant Ward: That's right. She is a representative of Shield. Apologise to her at once.

Miss Adams (Simmons): Well sorry, A.G.E.N.T.

Fitz: So, Right, I'm Fitz. I connected the electromagnetic chambers and…. wait, so you're the girl who made my life a complete nightmare. How on earth did you manage to get into the main control room! And then ramble the electric signals. Took me bloody ages to get it back and running!

Miss Adams (Simmons): Oops, sorry. Not so sorry, you guys definitely need better security.

Fitz: You bloody wrecked the entire course, and now I have to reprogram another prototype, do you know how long it takes to build?

Miss Adams (Simmons): Obviously your beloved prototype isn't so hard-proof. A trip back to the drawing board perhaps?

Skye: Look, I'm just here to tell you that Agent Coulson has finalised the results and will be here shortly. Oh, and Grant, if you're still free tonight, I'd love to have dinner. Underground paradise – 8pm. Meet me in the lobby, just say the code word LOLA.

Grant Ward: 8pm it is!

Skye: Speak of the devil, punctual as always. Agent Coulson, here are Mr Grant and Miss Adams.

Coulson: Thank you Agent, I will take it from here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Coulson: Underground paradise? Together with LOLA? That is the worst combination ever.

Skye: Oh, shut up! What would you suggest then?

May: Code TAHITI

Coulson: HA. HA. Very funny.

Skye: You know what, Simmons you were amazing today. When did you get so good at lying?

Simmons: It was just roleplaying. May's been helping me.

May: Someone had to give her a few lessons, without panicking and shooting agents.

Simmons: That was just one time!

Skye: And where was my back-up when I needed it?

ACoulson: There was none, anyway you had the situation under control.

May: Underground paradise…Code T.A.H.I.T.I - It's a magical place… You know this actually does work.

Fitz: If you look at it this way, both of you turned out to be decent human beings…

Skye: Correction?! Part alien here.

Coulson: Of course, our very own resident Quake.

Skye: It's not my problem I got my magical powers from a magical gene, from a magical place!

Coulson: And I was just leaving…. very important project, absolutely top secret…

Skye: That is gold! Winner! So, what is this top-secret project exactly? I on the other hand have a super top-secret Hydra sensitive project to hack into. However, if it's an upgrade to LOLA, count me in!

Fitz: Me too, I would love to work on the real LOLA.

Coulson: NO, you may not touch LOLA at any time. That includes you Fitz!

May: This never gets old.

Skye: May, you're not helping!

May: Well Daisy, you better get to work on that sensitive project another time. We have training, or did conveniently forget?

Skye: Oh man! I thought you forgot about that.

May: They call me the Cavalry for a reason.

Coulson: Skye, I want everything on Romeo documented before the day is over.

Skye: Fine.

May: Ready for an ass-kicking session? – And NO powers.

Skye: Do I get immunity just this once? – Come on! I helped out to gather intel on Romeo.

Coulson: Sorry Skye, my hands are tied for this one.

May: Training starts in five.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
